Flowing Petals of Ash
by WitchBetterHaveMyCandy
Summary: Not for the faint! A collection of plotless stories centered around Kanna! For my 'Tales From The Cringe' Inu series. Vanilla. Lolicon. Kink. Horror. Angst. Forced semi-lemony situations. Netorare and misery. Most of these stories are in the same realm, but most events are not related. Kanna X Rin. Kanna X Miroku. Kanna X Kouga. Kanna X Kagura. Kanna X Inuyasha. Totes Citrusy!


Flowing Petals of Ash.

A collection of plotless stories centered around Kanna! For my 'Tales From The Cringe' Inu series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but you knew that already.

Tags: Vanilla. Lolicon. Kink. Horror. Angst. Forced semi-explicit situations. Netorare and misery. Most of these stories are in the same realm, but most events are not related. Kanna gets her innocence refreshed in every tale. May or may not induce the cringe. This story is a twisted take on Romeo X Juliet, Ala Princess on Princess.

Rated: M

Chapter one.

Chikurin.

It was a chilly morning as thirteen-year-old Kanna-hime, the expressionless daughter of Naraku, the famed Lord of the South, ventured beyond the border of her father's lands.

The Princess walked barefoot through the dewy moss and grass of Chikurin. Every step she took into the ancient bamboo forest, melted the internal tension of her father's plans to overthrow the Western Lord Sesshomaru.

The West and South did not always hate each other. Royals battled each other for a few centuries here and there until Kumo Diyoukai Lord Jiro, and Inu Diyokai Lord Inutashio came into power. Both demons made a pact of peace that would last for centuries. Beautiful and timeless, Chikurin has stood as the border of the Western Lands and the East. It has held as a peace front throughout the centuries between the two lands. However, both Lords perished at the hands of their enemies, and their firstborns took over.

Lord Sesshomaru, he was beautiful, cold, and seemingly uncaring. However, he did accept lesser races of demons like that of his half-brother, Inuyasha-wakasama.

Kanna's father, Naraku was different. Naraku only cared about dominating minor species and forcing slavery upon those who were powerless. Sesshomaru was the wrench in Naraku's plans to take over the west. If he could kill Sesshomaru, then there would be nobody to stop him from conquering the other lords and their lands. He would rule all of Japan.

In his quest for supreme offspring, Naraku took many women into his bed, and some most were more unwilling than others. Kanna had been an early product of her father's licentious appetites with a lesser goddess, a soul seer of the underworld.

While Kanna herself wasn't old enough to use her powers, Naraku knew she would prove useful in time. All who saw the princess thought she was a ghost due to her alabaster complexion and flowing snow white hair. Most thought there was something wrong with her. She did not laugh as others did, she did not express any emotions of any kind.

Truthfully Kanna didn't know how to feel them or connect with them. She knew she wasn't normal, and her father made sure to remind her of that every day cruelly. At least here surrounded by Chikurin's giants of green, Kanna felt safe from his torment.

Whether it be through the eyes of the moon or the sun, Kanna often ventured to one peculiar location during her visits to Chikurin. Hers was a shady glen, divided unevenly by a babbling brook running through the misshapen heart of the forest. It glittered from against the green like a silver vein.

Kanna's reasoning for her frequent visits to Chikurin was to find solace. She was often tired of her lord father and his incessant whining. She tried on multiple occasions to ignore him as he divulged his plots to conquer nearby castles to her. War proved the only thing he cared about these days. Power this, and power that. She wanted none of it.

If there were one thing Kanna was grateful to her father for, it would've been her sister. Kagura-himesama was beautiful, smart, and witty at times. She knew how to lighten Kanna's mood, and make the best out of a begrudging situation.

Kanna squatted down on her moon-white haunches. The black pits of her eyes mirrored a small tan mushroom growing out of the mossy forest floor. It vaguely reminded her of one of the weird things Kagura had mentioned during a night once passed.

Suddenly a twig snapped and caused Kanna to jump. She shot up, glancing worriedly over her shoulder. She hugged her mother's mirror tightly to her chest. Her black eyes had searched the forest before she called out softly.

"Is someone there?"

End.

Next Chapter "Curious Flowers," coming soon.

Do Read and Review.

See you next time!

-WitchBetterHaveMyCandy.


End file.
